


Something To Me

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: For this prompt:Can you do one where Robert fractures his pelvis or dislocates his knee? He has to use the a wheelchair for a few weeks and Aaron takes the downstairs study at Mill in a makeshift bedroom.





	Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my cute little bit of Robron

“Remind me never to muck about with Liv again,” Robert grumbled as he was helped from the car into the waiting wheelchair. Scowling at Aaron when he dissolved into laughter. “It's not funny Aaron!”

Aaron tried to keep a straight face but he didn't really manage it, “I'm sorry but you tripping over your own feet and ending up breaking a knee cap trying to chase my 15 year old sister around the living room because she was slagging off your hair is kind of hilarious.”

Robert let out a huff. He wasn't amused. Okay, so what Aaron was saying was mostly true. He and Liv had been winding each other up, nothing new there, though these days it was more good natured than vicious. 

Liv had been talking about cutting her hair and Robert had suggested she just shaved it all off, since she was a tomboy anyway, may as well look like one, he told her. To which she'd snorted and replied that at least her hair wasn't going grey. Of course, Robert had become indignant after that comment, insisting that there wasn't a single piece of grey in his hair. He was blond, there was a difference.

Pretending to inspect it, Liv had taken pictures and grinned, “once I've photoshopped this, you won't be able to use that excuse,” she had said. Causing Robert's face to fall. Demanding she delete any pictures she had taken of his hair which she had refused. He'd made a grab for her phone but she'd jumped up from the couch and made a run around the back of it.

Robert had thought it would be a good idea to chase her. He had been wrong, because seconds later, he was on the floor, screaming in agony while Liv and Aaron tried to contain their laughter. It took them a few minutes before they calmed down and realised that Robert was in actual serious pain.

A trip to accident and emergency and some X Rays later, it was reveal his kneecap was broken, and now his knee was in an immoboliser as well as splinted and he wouldn't heal for about 6 weeks. So for at least the next couple of weeks, he'd be in a wheelchair.

Now, Aaron was still laughing and it only got louder when Robert protested, “I didn't fall over my feet, I fell over the coffee table!”

“Alright, mate,” Aaron laughed, “let's just get you inside, yeah?” he said, pushing him up the path towards the mill.

It took about two days before Robert was completely fed up of just sitting around the house. He couldn't go to work at the scrapyard because he couldn't drive, and he wouldn't have someone pushing him up there in the wheelchair, that would just be too embarrassing. He had his pride. 

He'd work from home but there was one problem, all of his stuff was in his office upstairs, and he was downstairs with no way of getting up without Aaron there to help him. So he was stuck, sitting on the couch watching crap daytime television and that was not something he enjoyed.

Robert was used to being busy, people often assumed he didn't do much because they'd see him in the cafe on his laptop or on his phone instead of at the portacabin, but he was always working. Whether it was phone calls with clients or looking into possible new contracts. It was driving him nuts just sitting around. Groaning, he tossed the remote down on the couch and grabbed his phone, sending a text to Aaron.

'Come and get me,' it read, 'you need to bring me to the scrapyard.'  
A moment later a reply came through 'no.'

'Yes' he sent back instantly. 'I'm bored' followed a moment later.

'And I'm busy' read the next reply from Aaron 'Just chill out, watch telly or something because I'm not coming to get you.'

Robert considered sending more but he knew it would only end up leading to an argument. However, when Aaron got home from work that evening, Robert jumped straight to that topic.

“Aaron, you need to take me to the yard tomorrow, I can't sit around here doing nothing all day, all my stuff for working here is in the office upstairs or in the cabin up there, and there's only so much Judge Rinder one person can watch before they want to punch themselves in the face.”

Aaron looked down, “You couldn't have let me get my shoes off before you started moaning at me?” he questioned.

“Come on, Aaron, I'm serious,” Robert whined. Really whined. Like a child.

“Rob, you're in a wheelchair, there's no room in the portacabin for you to wheel yourself around in there, and trying to get you up and down the stairs, it's not safe,” he sighed.

“Then leave the chair outside and help me hobble up the stairs,” Robert said, thinking it was an easy solution.

“Okay, and every time you need something, or need the toilet or whatever? You're what just going to shout on me?” he asked to which Robert nodded. “That won't work, Robert, we have work to be doing too, we can't be stopping every two minutes to help you.”

He looked over at Robert who was just plain pouting at this point. 

“Oh give it up, Rob, it's not gonna work,” he told his husband.

“But I'm bored!” Robert exclaimed.

“There's nothing I can do about that! Next time don't act like a big kid and end up breaking yourself and you might not have the same problem!”

Robert huffed, “fine,” he said, “forget it, I won't ask you to help me again. I'll just spend tomorrow in my office upstairs.”

“And how is that gonna work?” Aaron asked him, “what if you need food? Or a drink? Or someone comes to the door? You can't get up and down the stairs Robert. You're just going to have to deal with taking it easy.”

The rest of the night went by with Robert in a foul mood, snapping at pretty much everything. Aaron rolled his eyes and ignored it, his husband was acting like a petulant child and he wasn't going to react. Even if he knew he might react in the same way if he was in the same situation where he couldn't really do anything. He wouldn't tell him that though.

That night in bed, Robert didn't even try and cuddle with him which told Aaron just how annoyed he was. He couldn't really sleep anyway. When Robert woke up, Aaron was already up and dressed.   
“Morning,” his husband greeted him, but Robert stayed quiet. “You're not still in a mood are you?” Still nothing. “Fine then, you won't want your surprise then, fine by me,” the younger man shrugged as he went to exit their bedroom.

“Aaron, wait,” Robert called out, waiting until Aaron turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow before speaking, “what surprise?”

“Get up and I'll show you,” he said.

“You need to help me,” Robert reminded him.

Walking over to the bed, Aaron helped him up, it took them a few minutes to manoeuvrer down the stairs, because Robert still didn't have mobility in one of his legs, so it was hard work getting down. When they did though, Robert said in the wheelchair.

“Show me this surprise then,” he said to Aaron.

Wheeling him around to the door of the small room off the kitchen, a room that Robert had made into a small dining room, he looked up at his husband, “what's in there?”

Aaron didn't speak, he just moved around and opened the door.

Robert took it in, the room had been moved around to make extra space, all the extra chairs had been taken away, just one left at the head of the table, Robert's laptop set up in front of it. Across the table sat a number of different files and folders. All the stuff that Robert would need to work there. In one corner of the room Aaron had also set up a small kettle with some mugs so that Robert could make himself coffee too without having to move too far.

“You did this?” he asked Aaron, who looked at him and blushed a little.

“I know I wasn't very fair to you yesterday, I know you don't like having nothing to do, and that it's going to be a couple of weeks before you can get back to the yard, and It'd drive me crazy having to just sit around as well, but I know you'd help me out if you could,” he shrugged. “And at least if you can keep yourself busy here, you can't be doing my head in by texting me all day.”

“You love my texts,” Robert smiled. “Seriously, Aaron, thank you.”

“It's nothing,” he said with another shrug.

And to most people it probably wouldn't have seemed like anything, it was really just moving things from one room to another, it was hardly a huge deal. If Robert hadn't been stubborn he'd probably have thought of the same thing himself. That didn't matter though, because what it came down to was that Aaron had took the time and had the thought to do this. To set this up for him.

He reached out and took his husband's hand, bringing it up to kiss it.

“It's something to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos. I love to read them and they mean lots!
> 
> You can find me over tumblr @sugglesmiles
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts!


End file.
